digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Motimon
Motimon is a Lesser Digimon. It possesses elastic skin, and is a soft-bodied Digimon that uses the protuberances on the underside of its body to toddle about. It came to be called "Motimon" from inflating its body when it gets worked up, causing it to look like . However, as a result of possessing a height of intelligence that couldn't even be imagined from its appearance, its origin is conjectured to derive from a computer's dictionary feature. It understands human languages, and it is sometimes seen freely deforming its body like it's trying to return communications. Attacks * : Produces -like elastic bubbles to restrict the opponent's movement. * : Spits out bubbles. Design Etymologies ;Mochimon (モチモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in most Japanese media. *(Ja:) A pun on |餅}} and , the onomatopoeia for springiness. ;Motimon (モチモン) Official romanization given by Digimon Adventure and used in American English and some Japanese media.Digimon Adventure (PSP) *Alternate romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Frontier Some Motimon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Other Motimon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. One Motimon is among the newly-hatched Digimon at the Yellow Moon and bonds with J.P. Shibayama. Digimon Data Squad A Motimon is Keenan Crier's childhood friend. It is seen running from Kurata's men. Another Motimon is in a stasis glass tube in the room where Relena Norstein is in. Another Motimon is also reconfigured by King Drasil after it went berserk in the Human World. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Star City, a Motimon was among the Digimon that wanted to shake Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's hands. Digimon World Championship Motimon digivolves from Pabumon with 20 Insect/Plant AP, MetalKoromon with 20 Machine AP or Zurumon or Poyomon pass time and it can digivolve into either Tentomon ( 20 Insect/Plant AP ), Kamemon ( 20 Aquan AP ) or Kunemon pass time. Digimon Battle Motimon can be found and captured in Amusement Park East and South, where it is a level 7 enemy. Motimon's unique drop is Motimon's Spark, twelve of which are needed to create a Crest of Love. It has a stat build of 2-2-3-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Motimon's Skill 1 is Elastic Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Motimon (Beetle) digivolves to Tentomon at level 11, whilst Motimon (Spider) digivolves to Dokunemon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Motimon digivolves from Pabumon and can digivolve to Hagurumon, Tentomon, Lalamon, Biyomon, and Impmon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Motimon digivolves from Pabumon and can digivolve to Tentomon, Wormmon, Gotsumon, Hackmon, and Hagurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Motimon is #15 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles and it learns Power Energy I at level 5. Motimon can de-digivolve into Pabumon and can digivolve into Gotsumon, Solarmon, Tentomon, and Hagurumon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Motimon is #16 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Elastic Bubbles and it learns Power Energy I at level 5. Motimon can de-digivolve into Pabumon and can digivolve into Gotsumon, Solarmon, Tentomon, and Hagurumon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Soul Chaser Motimon digivolves from Pabumon and digivolves to Tentomon and Otamamon. Digimon Links Motimon digivolves from Pabumon and can digivolve to Gotsumon, Solarmon, Tentomon, and Hagurumon. Digimon ReArise Motimon digivolves from Pabumon and can digivolve to Gotsumon, Solarmon, Tentomon, Hagurumon, or FanBeemon. Notes and references de:Motimon